


A quiet moment

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Heartbreak, Loss, Season/Series 02, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: One shot Marian after the loss of her father shares some quiet time alone with a certain outlaw.





	A quiet moment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N The inspiration for this one shot came after watching episode seven of series 2, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own anything!

Marian slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the starry night sky. It all felt so unreal like she was living in a dream yet to wake up. She kept telling herself that tomorrow if she went back to the castle, he would still be in that cell. A lump formed in her throat at the last words she had spoken to him, of course, once they were said a wave of regret washed over her. 

There hadn’t been any time to return and apologise for her cruel words with the black knights descending and Robin going on a Suicide mission. Marian found her mind going into overdrive at the events from the day it all merging into one causing her head to spin.

The evening had passed by in a blur her face aching from the fake smile she'd plastered on her face. Although it was very hard to admit it in her state of mind there had been some good to come out of the day. Two things, in fact, Robin managed to escape the black knights unharmed and Beatrice and John were finally happily together. If only things were so simple for them and running off into the sunset was an option with hopes of starting fresh. 

Marian turned her head to the side her eyes scanning the quiet camp everybody fast asleep. Orange Cinders lay beneath the logs of the fire pit casting a dim light. She slowly and carefully sat up in the makeshift bed untangling herself from the arms of Robin. He kindly offered his bed to her even if it was nothing more then a couple of blankets thrown over some logs tied together. At first, Marian refused not wanting to be a burden to anyone even now in this very hard time. 

They argued for at least half an hour until she finally admitted that she didn’t want to be alone that night. So Robin nodded in understanding gathering her into his arms and holding her close to his chest safely. Marian untangled herself from the ratty blanket and slipped out of the bed swiftly making her way to the exit of the camp. The need to be alone strong to think about what was going to happen next some would have to be discussed with Robin.

Especially if they were going to try again and work things out possibly planning for the future. She wandered out into the woods towards the small steam that the gang used on a daily basis. Marian followed the leafy dirty path down towards the sound of running water. She took a deep breath and crouched down cupping her hands and splashing water over her face feeling the instant sting of the cold. 

There was a lot to think about now that she didn’t have the safety of her father hanging over her head. No more wandering about the castle scared of stepping on toes and angering the sheriff or Gisborne. Marian fell to the hard ground tears pouring down her cheeks for the lost love of her father. It wasn’t meant to be like this she told herself no one was meant to get hurt for the good cause. 

The thought of her home gone and now her father there was nothing left to stay on the right side of the law now. She felt the sobs wrack through her body at the sheer heartbreak of everything over the years every little detail. It wasn’t until a pair of arms wrapped around her body that she felt a sense of calm and safety.

She rested her head back against his chest hearing the steady beat of his heart in her ear. The rest of the word and everything else was shut out it was only them in this moment. It had taken them years to reach a single moment like this where they weren’t scared of their feeling or the past that held so much pain and heartache. But right now all that didn’t matter lost in a different lifetime ago. 

Marian was sick of denying the love that still filled her heart the spark still quite clearly there even after all this time. Life was far too short to be holding onto grudges and things that had happened in the past, she tried moving on but that didn’t quite work out. The outlaw from the moment of his return to Nottingham and siding against the sheriff and Gisborne there was still a flicker in her heart. It was just a shame that it had taken this long for them to reunite properly and come together. 

Marian closed her eyes for a brief second a few stray tears trickled down her cheeks dripping onto his clothes. A thought struck her leaving her slightly puzzled for a second. “How did you know where to find me?” She tilted her head back catching a glimpse of his sparkling blue eyes staring down into her own. He smirked mischievously and sent her a wink his cheekiness shining through. “You followed me”. Marian accused him trying to sound angry but a small smile appeared across her lips.

“There could be anybody lurking in these woods especially at this hour, I had to make sure”. Robin chuckled knowing fine well that she could handle herself if the situation presented itself. 

“Well it may have taken some time and given the reason it could have been on better terms, you finally have me living in the woods with you”. He untangled one of his arms from around her body and placed his hand on her soft cheek.

“I know it’s not perfect but it’s a place to call home until the king returns”. The rush of love poured into her at the simplest of touches sending her heart into overdrive. 

“That part does not phase me it’s just now I can’t find out the information you need to know now”. Marian regrettably admitted a frown appearing on her brow.

“It’s okay my love we will find a way there will be justice” She nodded a sense of regret that she could have done more to stop the sheriff and his cruel ways. Gisborne had been brainwashed into thinking that the sheriff’s games were the right way to fix things and anything else was wrong. 

She still thought that deep down Guy was a good man but was easily led by Vaisey’s word almost like he wanted to prove himself good enough and worthy. After everything Marian had seen the goodness shining through in him and the potential kindness, caring nature. It was a real shame that instead of fighting for the right side and earning a pardon from the king he would be digging a grave.

“I have something to show you, my love”. Robin interrupted her thoughts dropping his hand from her cheek and taking her smaller one in his. He stood swiftly and gently pulled her up to her feet linking their hands and walking at along the bank of the stream. They walked in silence the only sound being the early morning birds twittering in the trees nearby and the wildlife shuffling about.

A gentle breeze blew across her face the leaves rustling underneath their feet. What felt like ages of walking they finally passed through the trees and walked up the hill overlooking Lockley. They reached the top of the steep hill and came to a stop glancing over the small village. 

“This is one of my favourite places to sit and think”. Robin wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards the grassy bank nodding towards the sun peeking near the horizon signalling another day. “I love you”. Robin whispered into her ear placing a kiss on her cheek hoping it was enough for now. Marian turned her head at the right moment for their lips to connect in a tender kiss. 

They parted after a couple of minutes and she placed her head on his shoulder watching as night slowly gave way into the day."This will soon be all ours, my love when the king returns and justice is served". Robin spoke confidently tightening his arm around her shoulder his eyes focussed on the different colours of the morning sky. 

For now, the pair was at peace enjoying the prospects of their future unaware of what really lay ahead for them. No matter what it was they would see it through together until the end even if everybody else was against it.


End file.
